


Sex Sent Me To The ER

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, Kink: Piercings, M/M, Please take better care of your piercings than Chris does here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Rick isn’t usually distracted by shiny metal things, except for when they’re sticking out of Chris’ belly button.





	Sex Sent Me To The ER

**Author's Note:**

> Since Chris Sale decided to have some fun with the media, I decided to also have some fun!
> 
> There was no way that I could resist thinking and writing about Chris Sale actually having a belly button ring, so here we are!
> 
> I feel like this is teetering on the edge of crackfic, but I had a complete blast writing this!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy and are as amused by this as I am!

“Can I see it?” Rick asks for the third day in a row.

Chris puts his hand over his belly button protectively. “No, because it’s still healing! I know you, you’ll want to touch it.”

“I just want to see what it looks like up close. Can I just lift up your shirt and peek?” Rick begs.

Porcello bites his lip and Chris curses because he can never resist him when he looks at him like that. He rearranges the pillows behind his head so that he can get into a more comfortable position for Rick. Sale reminds him that he can _only_ look and not touch. Porcello’s eyes light up like he’s a child getting ready to unwrap a Christmas present. He rolls over onto his stomach and he scoots as close to his boyfriend as he can. He slowly pushes Sale’s t-shirt up to his chest. Rick places his hands onto his slender thighs to abide by the “no touching” rule. It’s a simple vertical silver barbell, but it makes his mouth water. He straddles Chris’ lap and he quickly brings their lips together in a heated kiss. Rick’s not even embarrassed as they both start to get hard two minutes later.

“So, you like it?” Chris jokes.

“I fucking love it!” Porcello tells him.

He can’t help but smile at Rick’s genuine enthusiasm. Rick starts a trail of kisses down Sale’s neck and across his collar bone. He pinches one of his nipples while sucking on the other one. Porcello uses his teeth to lightly bite down because he knows how much that Chris loves that. He always traces over the tattoo down the side of Sale’s stomach with his fingers before his tongue follows the same path. He kisses each of his abs and Chris takes a deep breath when he reaches the area near his belly button. Rick’s surprised that it has taken his boyfriend this long to get it pierced considering how much of an erogenous zone that it is for him.

Rick smiles smugly. “You look like you’re in pain, what’s wrong?”

“You’re a fucking tease and you know it,” Chris tells him.

Porcello knows the perfect distraction. He pulls down Sale’s boxers to his ankles. He wraps his hand around Chris’ cock and he strokes it slowly at first. He can get Chris off in five minutes if he really _wanted_ to, but Rick does kind of love teasing him sometimes. An argument can _technically_ be made that Sale started the teasing by getting a hot piercing that can’t be touched for several more weeks. Porcello looks into his boyfriend’s eyes like he normally does because he enjoys reading all of his facial expressions. He can’t stop himself from looking downward though. Rick isn’t usually distracted by shiny metal things, except for when they’re sticking out of Chris’ belly button.

“I want your mouth,” Sale demands.

“Where? Do you want me to kiss you or do you want me to blow you?” Porcello asks.

Chris shakes his head. “You know where I want it, don’t make me say it.”

“But what about—”

“Just do it, I want it! _Please_ . . . ”

When he begs like that with his cute southern drawl, there’s no way that Rick can ever turn him down. He keeps up the rhythm of his stroking as he moves his mouth to Chris’ stomach. He starts with kisses at his sharp hip bones as he works his way up. Rick is surprised by how cold the metal is at first, but he quickly gets used to it. He licks around the piercing before he sucks it into his mouth. He makes sure not to neglect the sensitive skin underneath it as well. One of Sale’s hands is tightly gripping the sheets and the other one is massaging Rick’s scalp. He sinks his teeth into the skin just above and below Chris’ piercing.

“Shit, Rick. Just like that!” Chris moans.

He mumbles something about Porcello’s perfect mouth before a grunt escapes his lips. He loves getting blow jobs and he loves when Rick fucks him into the mattress. There’s just something about the way that Rick uses his tongue on his navel that drives him crazy though. Rick tightens his fist around the head of Chris’ cock and he can tell by his groans that he’s close to orgasm. Porcello loves when he gets his boyfriend to the point of only speaking gibberish. He continues to nibble on his belly button and the piercing until Chris shudders. It doesn’t take much longer for his hand and Sale’s thigh to get covered in cum. Instead of wiping his hand off, he sticks it inside his boxers and jerks himself off. Chris loves to watch Rick pleasure himself like this.

“Come here,” Chris softly says.

“I’m a little busy right now,” Porcello jokes as he crawls toward him.

Chris rubs his stomach. “Think you can aim _above_ my piercing?”

“Are you implying that I have bad aim?” Rick asks.

“Well, yeah. Sometimes,” Sale admits.

Rick would definitely argue with him if he didn’t have more important tasks at hand. His eyes are darkened with lust as he strokes himself with his still damp fingers. Chris tells him how hot that he looks and he swears that he’d be hard again if it were physically possible. He can’t stop himself from placing kisses on Rick’s exposed neck when he tips his head back. Chris wants to suck his skin and leave a little love bite, but he doesn’t since it’s the postseason. He doesn’t want Porcello to have to answer any questions about why he’s all marked up. He tells Rick that he should get a piercing next.

“Nipple rings could be really hot,” Sale says as he kisses his collarbone.

“Hmm, maybe,” Rick comments in a breathless tone.

“Or maybe a Prince Albert piercing. I’d love to feel you fuck me with one of those,” Chris whispers directly into his ear.

“Chris, _shit_!” Rick says as his orgasm surprises him.

He doesn’t have time to think about where he’s aiming, so naturally he ends up cumming exactly where Chris _didn’t_ want him to. Rick apologizes as soon as he catches his breath, but Sale has already gone to the bathroom by then. He follows after him and he repeats his apology. Chris just shrugs and jokes about how one more of his bodily fluids doesn’t really make a difference at this point. He doesn’t want it to dry on the piercing though so he takes it out to clean it off. Porcello reprimands Chris because he’s pretty sure that he’s not supposed to take it out yet.

Chris laughs. “Yeah, well you weren’t supposed to deep throat this thing either. I’m pretty sure cum shots aren’t part of the healing process either.”

“Touché,” Rick says.

* * *

“You’re a living breathing ‘Sex Sent Me to the ER’ story,” Brock jokes in the clubhouse.

Chris flips him the bird. “Shut up!”

“It’s kind of true though,” Rick agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank the Red Sox for giving me so much inspiration to write this postseason!
> 
> I have another Red Sox fic started that I’m going to try to finish soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this silly little one and I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
